


Empty Thrones

by CocoaSnapple



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Gijinka(Humanized characters), Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Married Life, Not sure to call this a poem or not, Other, Poor Dedede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Once upon a time, in the Land of Dreams ruled by a Great King. Was a King and a Queen, oh so many years ago.





	

Once upon a time, in the Land of Dreams ruled by a Great King. Was a King and a Queen, oh so many years ago.

Fates intertwined at a young age, his brash yet caring nature, and her sweet nurturing love bounded them inspirable.

Even through fights

Even through family

Even through the dangers of the world, they stood connected

And of course, comes the time in a lover’s life where they present a ring and cross their fingers for luck.

“Why don’t me and you rule the galaxy together baby!” his silliness at even the most serious subject always making a shine on their day.

And every King and Queen must have their little prince or princess by their side. 

The King was grateful and overjoyed to be birthed a young prince.

But

There was a price to pay

That price that no amount of money or treasure could pay for. The life of his Queen

No more gentle morning hums to wake him peacefully, or the stern polite talking at his brashness. The angle of his life, burned to ash in the fiery blaze of death

But not all his light had been taken, the small remains of her still left cooing in the grip of his arms

Though it was evident grief had no left his life, his small bundle of joy kept him out the darkness

The King did the best he could to fill the gap his Queen had left in his prince, filling his days with sweets, toys and games to keep the joy in-tact

But

Once again life had its own plans, the Prince was taken away and the small fragile age of six. His frail bedridden body replaced by a slab of stone

There was no more light, just the endless depths of grief, eventually flaming into a rage

Corruption spread throughout, selfish desires replacing his grief, he was all alone

No subject to understand him

No servant to see his pain 

No Queen to comfort him with gentle melodies

No Prince to light him up with a beaming grin

Then

One day, a child, no older than the age of six. Pink all over, large blue innocent eyes and tiny wings that of an angel 

“Mister, do you want to share my cake together?”

He hated him, hated him so much. The brat, thinking he could waltz in acting so innocent

The King did all he could to make him suffer

Yet

The child still smiled at him with innocence and concern 

It’s hard to tell if life is being cruel or forgiving

That child was pulling him out the abyss he was hiding in like his Queen and Prince once did

He swore not to lose this one again

And he succeeded

A new family not forged of blood or rings

Even through fights

Even through family 

Even through the dangers of the world, they all stood connected

That one who dragged him back out of the darkness

His savour

His light

His son

Kirby


End file.
